Collarbone (Rory&Amy One-Shots)
by Mero Bro
Summary: His blue eyes were hidden beneath thick blonde eyelashes that glowed a beautiful gold in the fading sunlight. Rory was the most beautiful man she's ever met. And now more then any other moment before, she was sure of it. But as he planted the last fluttering kiss inside her palm, she exhaled shakily, realizing that she let a single rebel tear travel down her cheek.


"Rory! Have you seen the vacuum machine? I've been looking for it for ages!" Amy heaved heavily from the bottom of the staircase, tapping her fingers in an untuneful rhythm.

Hearing her exasperated tone, Rory wished nothing more than to comfort his aching wife, and so he stood from his busy desk and walked slowly down the stairs.

"Yes dear! It should be in the kitchen cupboard, the one near the window,"

It had been a long day. With the calendar marking the first hours of spring, Amy had risen with the sun to get the worst of her spring cleaning out of the way. The entire first floor of their flat sparkled as the soft afternoon light bathed the room in a golden hue, leaving Rory breathless with the unmistakable feeling of home.

"I already checked in there, and least to say, the kitchen isn't vacuumed yet," Rory watched her shoulders fall along with her hopes, and her hair shine beautifully with the sunlight cast behind her, deeming her the most beautiful women in the universe. Her tank top danced around her hips where a hand lay in a demanding manner. Her jeans were rolled up to her calfs and she had the cutest pink socks on. A smile twitched upon his lips as he fought the unbearable urge to grab Amy, his Amy, and lift her to a place where she'd never have to worry again.

And so he did just that.

"Anyw - Oi! What are you doing?" Amelia Williams exclaimed as her surprisingly strong husband lifted her lightly in his masculine arms. He carried her up the stares and into their bedroom, where the afternoon sun was sinking lower into the horizon, diving deeper and deeper into the clouds.

She was too tired to protest, to tell him to let her go because she still had the kitchen to finish. But although she didn't like to admit it to herself, her legs were weak and she was quite enjoying the view from where she lay. So she didn't make a fuss, and he didn't let her go.

Not yet anyway.

He walked over to the edge of the bed and gently spread her onto the mattress, her bright ginger hair spilling onto the pillow and cascading down her shoulder.

She was so beautiful. So, so, beautiful. He'd been determined since the wee age of fifteen to touch and memorize every single bump and curve that rippled across her body, to connect every freckle that made home on her face, her shoulders, and her bare spine dripping to her lower back, and to kiss every wound or scar that dared to tear apart her precise, and delicate skin.

His heart ached with his love for her as he lowered himself next to his wife, the duo immediately and unconsciously gravitating towards one another's pull. Amy wrapped her arms around his waist whereas Rory chose to sling an arm over her shoulder.

They sat there in silence for a few minutes before Rory gently lifted her wrist in his great big hands, and began to plant kisses on the inside of her arm, beginning from her wrist.

Amy jumped up, startled at the sudden contact. His soft lips left a ghost trail against her fragile skin, leaving her with hitched breathing and a dangerously high heart-rate.

His lips reached her shoulder and she was sure she would turn into a puddle right where she sat. Being already tired to begin with, her husband's kisses were yanking the energy from her, leaving her body in a numb, half-in-between state. She shuddered as he planted gentle pecks on her collar, moving towards her opposite arm.

She peered at him through squinted eyes, (mostly from the overwhelming pleasure that coursed through her veins but also from the heaviness of sleep deprivation) and watched her best friend, her husband, plant the flowers of his love upon her skin. His blue eyes hidden beneath thick blonde eyelashes that glowed a beautiful gold in the fading sunlight.

Rory was the most beautiful man she's ever met. And now more then any other moment before, she was sure of it.

With great grief she realized that he was nearing her opposite wrist, this blissful moment soon to be over. But as he planted the last fluttering kiss inside her palm, she exhaled shakily, realizing that she let a single rebel tear travel down her cheek.

This of course, didn't go unnoticed by him. He cupped her face in his large gentle hands and gazed into her emerald eyes with such deep and meaningful emotion that left Amy torn. Torn that she couldn't return the favor, torn that she didn't have the capacity to love him back to this extent.

He kissed her forehead ever so gently, leaving Amy wondering if he had kissed her at all.

"Oh Amelia," he uttered and her breath caught in her chest. She secretly loved to hear him say her full name. "My beautiful ,"


End file.
